Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to processes for manufacture of end products from individual work pieces and, more particularly, to processes involving the forming of metallic end products through die or stamping machine operations on work blanks.
Description of the Related Art
Historically, various types of machines and processes have been developed for performing machine functions on metallic work pieces which are formed into individual subcomponents and subsequently coupled together to form a metallic end product. Various known machines utilize die forming (typically performed by tool and diemakers) which are put into production after mounting into a die process. Similarly, stamping machines are also often used where sheet metal rolls (often called blanks) are utilized to form individual work pieces. Such machines typically include features comprising functions associated with punching or otherwise forming a series of spaced openings and stampings in the work blank.
Work associated with the advancement of the art with respect to die or stamping machines has been directed to speeding up the overall process of producing the metallic end product resulting from the separate mechanical operations performed on the work blanks so as to produce the individual metallic subcomponents of the end product. Work has also been done with respect to various means of interlocking or otherwise connecting together such subcomponent work pieces. Such interconnections or interlocking operations can include functions such as weldments, conventional rivets, nut/bolt connections and similar functions, including a process known as toggle locking. The toggle locking process is a proprietary one which can involve sheet metal subcomponents connected together through an interlock process, where parts are fastened to themselves, without the need for welding, glue, or other fasteners of any type. Numerous applications exist for toggle-lock technology, including applications in lighting and other consumer product industries.
As earlier mentioned, technological developments regarding stamping processes have involved the acceleration of the overall stamping operation. As an earlier example of work in this field, Moon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,461 (issued Nov. 19, 1935) discloses an automatic press particularly applicable for use in punching spaces between tynes in the production of conventional forks. At the time of the Moon developments, usual practices involved feeding blanks by hand into a press having spaced sets of dies for stamping the outer openings adjacent to the outer tynes, and leaving the inner tynes connected. A second manual operation would then take place, wherein the blank would be fed to a press having a single set of dies which performed only the single operation of stamping the central opening between the two center tynes.
In contrast, Moon discloses a press where all three openings in the blank are stamped with a single automatic feed. This is provided by causing a relative movement between the blank and a single set of dies. The process is accomplished with the automatic press being capable of stamping spaces between all of the tynes of the fork with one automatic feed into the press, while avoiding difficulties which are inherent in simultaneous stampings of several feeding operations.
The stamping operations described in Moon primarily involve activities associated with operations on a single work blank. Advancements in lessening of the overall time involved in producing a resultant end product are substantially more difficult when the end product is formed from separate work blanks having differing configurations and involving differing individual stamping or other functional operations.